


Thrill of it

by Skiinonskiin



Category: Queens of the Stone Age
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Lets be real here it’s just shameless tbh, Porn, Smut, girl on top, just straight porn, no other purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiinonskiin/pseuds/Skiinonskiin
Summary: Josh likes it when she comes first.





	Thrill of it

“What about right now?”

We’re in the dressing room at the venue. Soundcheck has finished and everyone else has dispersed in the hours before the show to eat or take power naps. Sitting on the couch next to my girl, the conversation wanders to how we’ve barely had any downtime the past few days between shows and travel to be alone. 

“Now?” She laughs. “This is practically in public, Joshua.” 

“I locked the door,” I say, pulling her up onto my lap. Cocking an eyebrow at her and lowering my tone, I murmur, “the risk of getting caught is half the thrill, anyway, don’t you think?” 

“I don’t know,” she says, looking back at the locked dressing room door and then down at my thigh between her legs. I slide my hands under her shirt and gently lift it over her head, discarding it to the floor. I look up at her with a pleading expression, already hard, hoping she won’t make me go jerk off in the bathroom instead.

“I _do_ know,” I say. “But it’s up to you.” 

She considers the situation once more, briefly, then rises out of my lap just enough to strip herself of her jeans, straddling my thigh again in her panties. I snake my arms around her back and pull her to me, kissing her urgently while unhooking her bra and tossing it off, running my hands lightly over her breasts. She shivers against my touch. 

”I guess now works,” she laughs. I smile and give her a wink, my eyes wandering down her chest. _Mine._ My need fully takes over with her permission and I reach up and tangle my hand in her hair, pulling her into a rough kiss. I can feel her fingers lacing through my hair in turn, tugging against my scalp, and I groan. She gasps against my mouth and I take the opportunity to lick and suck at her bottom lip. I feel her hands around the back of my neck now and her hips grinding against my leg, slowly. I pull back slightly from the kiss and grin. 

“That’s good, baby, just like that. Keep going.” She whimpers in response and rocks her hips forward again, drawing a slow, shaking breath. I can feel myself getting painfully hard, but it’s not my turn yet. She always comes first. I make sure of it. 

She pushes herself against me harder and drapes her arms down across my shoulders, leaning into me. Both of my hands are on her hips and ass, urging her on, and I murmur encouragements into her ear in between kisses and bites along her neck. 

”Does that feel good, babe?” I ask in a whisper, and she moans a yes in response, thrusting forward faster. I love the thought of her getting off entirely on her clit rubbing against me, using my body as a tool for her pleasure. I look down and watch her grind into me, my lips curling into a snarl.

“I’m so close,” she pants out, shaking. I pull her forward roughly with one hand and let the other wander from her ass to the curve of her breast. The warm flesh fits neatly into the large expanse of my palm.

“Come on, then, make yourself come for me,” I breathe against the side of her cheek. “I _need_ you to.” I rock my leg up against her in time with her grinding. I can feel her thigh rubbing against my cock through my jeans, making me groan into her ear. That does her in and she rolls her hips forward a few more times and then digs her nails into my back, pressing her face into my neck and crying out, her entire body trembling. I move my hand from her ass to her back, holding her against me for a moment and rubbing wide circles against her spine with my palm. “That’s my good girl.”

While she recovers her breathing, I shift her slightly further down my thigh, my other hand working quickly on my fly, trying to free my aching cock just enough from its confines without wasting any time. I nudge the side of her neck with my nose and whisper “up,” and, still in the shaky aftermath of her orgasm, she lifts her hips from my lap. I push my jeans down slightly, leaving them half way down my thigh. I slide her panties to the side and guide her fully over my lap, my teeth digging into my lower lip as she eases me inside of her. 

“Oh, fuck.” She knows I always love to make her come first before I fuck her, how greedy I am with the need to help myself to the full extent of how wet she gets. Another aftershock of her orgasm hits her and she tightens around me; my favorite feeling. I throw my head back and moan, pressing my hips up off of the couch and pushing as deep into her as I can go. She whimpers as if it’s almost too much, but pushes back against me, and now it’s her turn to bite and suck at my neck. My eyes roll back and I inhale sharply though bared teeth, thrusting up into her with my hands cupped around the back of her thighs. 

She hastily pops the buttons on my shirt and presses both hands against my sweat-slicked chest, flushed red and hot from need and action, and the sensation sends a jolt down my spine straight into my cock. I keep my eyes focused on the blissful expression on her face as she rides me, the only thing escaping her lips my name over and over, _Josh, Josh, Josh_...

My hands firmly on her hips hold her steady at exactly the right rhythm I need, and the only thing I can feel is how wet and hot she is around me. It’s overwhelming, this lust, this absolute need to come inside of her. I’m nearing the edge and I pull her hips sharply against me to hit the deepest possible angle. She leaves scratches down my chest and the sensation drives me wild. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna come,” I tell her, voice strained between hard breaths. She bears down on me fully, locking eyes with me, hungrily watching the expression on my face as I unravel and come, my hands clamping down into her hips to slow her movements, while I pulse inside of her, hissing her name between my teeth. 

Satisfied once she feels me relax, she slides off of me and curls up next to me on the couch with her head against my chest. I rest my arm around her and breathe deeply, feeling like I must be radiating heat and glowing red. 

“That felt wrong,” she says, grinning up at me. “And I loved it.” 

I become hyper aware of my dick resting against my stomach with my jeans still around my thighs and I laugh. “Sweetheart, if that’s wrong, I don’t ever want to be right.”


End file.
